inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Minamisawa Atsushi
Minamisawa Atsushi '(南沢 篤志) is a supporting character in Inazuma Eleven GO series. He was forward of Raimon's first team and now of Gassan Kunimitsu. Appearance He has dark purple hair and appears to have central heterochromia (his eyes are both dark red and gold). His hairstyle is similar to Kudou Michiya's except for his bangs are swept on right side instead of left. He used to wear the Raimon uniform until he quit the team. After his reappearance, he wears the uniform of his new team, Gassan Kunimitsu. Personality He was a third year at Raimon. He is shown to be calm, and tends to flip his hair. He also has a narcissist personality, which means that he only cares for himself, similar to like how Kurama was at first, but when compared, Kurama still cares about the team. But after being with Gassan Kunimitsu, it is shown that he has passion for soccer and he actually cares for it, that is contrast to what he shows. In the end, he thanks Raimon and his own current teammates. Plot (GO) In Inazuma Eleven GO, he is first seen along with the whole Raimon team led by Shindou Takuto to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Like Kurama, it seems that he doesn't like Matsukaze Tenma when Matsukaze joined the soccer team. He mostly doesn't care about the Raimon team nor about soccer since he stated that he only does it for his grades. )]]He is also seen when Endou came to be the coach of the Raimon team to which everyone was surprised about — even Minamisawa. Though when Tsurugi shot a hissatsu at Endou and Endou was able to dodge it, he didn't care that much afterwards. In Episode 11, he leaves the team. Everyone except Tsurugi Kyousuke was shocked at his resignation, especially Kurama. He makes a comeback as a member of Gassan Kunimitsu in Episode 22 to which surprised the team. He used his shoot hissatsu, Sonic Shot to make a goal in the match, but his first try is stopped by Sangoku's Fence of Gaia. However, by using the Cyclone Stadium's features to his advantage, he used the cyclones generated from the turbines to attempt to score a goal again with Sonic Shot, which succeeded. Though, after sometime, when Raimon tied with Gassan Kunimitsu , he tried playing their "soccer" and was exhausted but he kept on trying, the other members from his team saw his determination and they started to help and played their "soccer". When the match was over he went to talk to Shindou, he also talked to Tenma and told him good luck on winning the next match. He thanked Raimon, and his old team and went with the rest of Gassan Kunimitsu members after they lost the match against Raimon. In Episode 37, he visits Raimon with Hyoudou to help Shinsuke complete his keshin and at the end it is shown that Amagi and Kurumada jumped on him since they miss him so much. In Episode 38, he was seen with Hyoudou watching Raimon against Arakumo Gakuen match in the Desert Stadium. He reappeared in the Episode 41 in the Amano Mikado Stadium with Hyoudou again, probably for cheering Raimon for the final. After Raimon wins over Dragonlink, he and Hyoudou are seen celebrating for this. Game In the GO game, he had joined Kakumei Senbatsu, a team against the Fifth Sector, and played against Raimon to help Shinsuke to use his keshin. Game Appearance Character Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Minamisawa, you'll need to have cleared Chapter 9. Also you'll need the following: *'Encounter: Meet Minamisawa Part 1! (Raimon Frontgate Present) *'Photo': The clubroom 10 years before (Near the clubroom Past) *'Encounter': Meet Minamisawa Part 2! (Raimon Frontgate Present) After this he can be scouted for an amount of 1950 Kizuna points. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 147 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 154 *'Dribbling': 119 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 107 *'Technique': 109 *'Speed': 102 *'Stamina': 55 *'Lucky': 90 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2012 Xtreme Fully Upgraded *'GP': 130 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Sonic Shot' *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'OF Claymore' *'SK Kick Plus 10' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Sonic Shot' *'SH Wolf Legend' *'OF Claymore' *'SK Kick Plus 10' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'SH Sonic Shot' (Normal and V2 version) *'OF Claymore' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Panther Blizzard' *'SH Sonic Shot '(Normal & V2 version) *'OF Claymore' Hissatsu Tactics *' Tactics Cycle' (with Gassan Kunimitsu) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Shuu' **'DF The Tower' *'MIMAX Kurama Norihito' **'OF Fuujin no Mai' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Kakumei Senbatsu Team' *'Three Raimons' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Strikers R' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kakumei Senbatsu (Wii)' Trivia *In Episode 3, he says that he doesn't have any particular interest in soccer, and that he only stayed in the club so that he would get good grades, i.e., he was just sitting there, watching them when Endou was coaching. *He flips his hair most of the time as seen in various episodes, a habit that reminds of Suzuno Fuusuke. *He has a character song titled Honmono no Tsuyosa with Sangoku. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Forwards Category:Raimon GO Category:Gassan Kunimitsu